


I will catch them with my web

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Pepper and Tony had a fight that was a little bit bigger than arguing about the chores. With both of them being angry at each other they forgot to tell Peter about it._____Peter gets caught up in Pepper and Tony's Argument.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	I will catch them with my web

Peter:

"Pepper I came up here to tell you what Tony-"

"Peter I am really busy." Pepper was standing behind her desk,behind her the huge window. 

"It will just take a minute." I closed the heavy door behind me. "You know how we were working on-"

"Peter please."

"It is really important and good-"

"I don't care I have important stuff to deal with too."

"But Tony and I-"

"I don't care what Tony and you are doing down there. I told you I am busy so please leave my office." She always listens when I come up here. 

"Is everything alright?"

"Just because I don't want to listen to you doesn't mean that something is wrong." The women paused. "Wait a second." And stepped from behind her desk more into my direction. "Did Tony send you?"

"What?No.Why would Tony send me?"

"You really can't lie,guess Tony didn't lie about that. Tell him if he wants something he should find the curate to ask me myself."

"I wasn't lying!"

"Get out. Now." 

\---

Tony:

On the first view everything seemed fine with Peter when he came back into the lab and on the second you could see how scared and hurt he looked.

"What happened?" I dropped my tools on the workbench and walked towards him.

"Why is Pepper mad at me?" The tears were forming in his eyes as he looked up to me.

"What?"

"She yelled at me."

"Why? Why were you even up there?" Carefully I laid my hands on his arms.

"I- You know I just sometimes go up to her because I figured she would be lonely when she is all day in her office and tell her what we are doing but today she didn't want to hear anything about it-and-and-"

"Okay,slow breaths kid,everything is fine."

"Nothing is fine. Why is she mad at me?" The tears were now running down his cheeks.

"She is not mad at you she is mad at me. We fought this morning,but you did nothing wrong Okay? Nothing." He resisted when I tried to pull him in a hug. "What is it?"

"Why did you fight?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Nothing bad. We will be okay." I really shouldn't say that. 

"You promise?"

"Yeah,I promise Buddy."

I couldn't know that the next time I saw him he would walk in on Pepper throwing a glass at the wall next to me. "You son of a bitch, why did you do it? Why? I told you not to and you ran straight to her?"

"Natasha is my best friend for years,you are being crazy."

"I am being crazy? I am?"

"You certainly are, you just threw something at me."

"I threw at a wall,next time I won't." Pepper grabbed the keys laying on the counter when Peter spoke up. 

"Please don't hurt him Mrs Popps." We both froze. "I will catch the keys with my web if you do it." 

"Pepper won't throw the keys,Pete."

"Oh, now you want to order me what to do." She still wouldn't put that keys down. "What is he even doing here again?"

"Peter can come and go whenever he wants and I won't let you-" That's when she throws the keys and Peter catches them with his webs. 

"Thank you,Peter." Pepper had Tears running down her cheeks, long before he showed up. "Get out."

"This is my home as much as it is yours."

"You threw something at me and tried it again so you will leave. Now."

"I won't."

"You want me to call security?That will be embarrassing for you." I could see Peter flinch from the volume of my voice."Go." 

Peter was terrified of what just had happened. With the keys still in his hands he watched Pepper walk out and looked at me with his Puppy eyes. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay you couldn't know."

"Are you still sure everything will be alright?"

"We can never be sure,can we?" The boy nodded and let me dissolve the keys from the web. He was shy all afternoon but decided he would want to stay anyways so I called May the minute he disappeared to do his homework to inform her about what happened. 

"I am glad you called, of course he can still stay with you but are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. I am glad he is here."

"I think his spider-senses told him someone needed that."

"That was his heart all alone."

\-----

Peter:

"Can I know what you were fighting about?" Mr Stark stopped on his way out of the room and turned back to me. 

"You are sure you want to know?"

"Yes." 

"Okay, you are old enough." He got down on one knee and took one of my hands. "You know how I was not always like this? How I had my times were I was drinking and sleeping with a lot of more people as I should have?"

"People told me that."

"Well they were right,did you notice how I said people and not just women?" I nodded. "I met this guy a few weeks back and it turns out we had a thing back then and while I don't remember that, Pepper does and wasn't so pleased by me hanging out with him a few evenings. Nothing happened but she thinks that there did something happened and that I would be only waiting to end the relationship with her, so I could try it out with him again."

"You wouldn't do that right?"

"No. I love Pepper, but you know how she is. She would rather end things before I do so it wouldn't hurt her so much but it will hurt exactly the same." He bought one hand up to my cheek. 

"Will she come back?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to sleep in my bed so you aren't so alone?"

And then he cried. With his head on my shoulder,holding on to me like I would crumble to pieces any second he cried.

The following morning it turned out that Mr Stark wasn't the one with a secret affair, it was Pepper and she just looked for something else to blame. 

I don't think I ever saw Tony this hurt and angry before when he had one arm around me, while he made wild gestures with his other. Pepper came back in the morning, with this man that really didn't look like he was nicer than Tony and started packing her stuff. 

"Stark calm down, there is a kid in here,just let her pack some stuff and we will be out of your sight."

"I am not a kid."

"Whatever you say,Pal."

"I am not your Pal." 

"A little bit grumpy? I see Stark has you wrapped all around his finger." I know I really shouldn't have done it,but it was a really light punch and when Mr Stark let me stay at home from school and let me eat the last slide of the pizza because 'the idiot sure deserved to be punched by Spider-Man' nobody would need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
